


Please

by anxiousboat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Dark Side, Dark Side Roman, Hurt No Comfort, It hurt me to write this, Logan Angst, Logan-centric Angst, Oblivious Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, Past Logince - Freeform, Proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousboat/pseuds/anxiousboat
Summary: They had everything. But now he’s gone, and Logan is trying to put the pieces back together.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Static

_“Roman, please–”_

_“I can’t stand this anymore!”  
_

_“Just stay, please...”_

_—————————————————————_

Logan perched on the edge of his bed, flicking through old photo albums. Four people: one slouching, looking unbothered; one smiling, grin stretching almost alarmingly across his face; one flamboyantly gesturing, brown hair floating in waves across him forehead, and one with his back arched like an arrow, face solemn. He couldn’t begin to fathom that this used to be their reality.

There were photos of all their rooms, too. His used to be dark blue, with bookshelves (stuffed to the brim yet somehow neatly colour-coded), a small, made bed, and a single cupboard, with all his folded clothes (which there were few of). He stifled a venomous chuckle, not sure if he could bare to hear even a _sarcastic_ laugh, never mind a real one.

He flipped to the next worn page, and let out a slight gasp. This page was mainly filled with red. Roman’s colour. Roman's room had always been so lavish compared to everyone else’s, with a luxurious four poster bed, and red walls, a shelf filled with Disney DVDs, and a massive closet where he kept his many pristine outfits.

He remembered the distant time when Roman and him didn’t hate each other. It almost seemed like a dream now, so far away the memories had faded away at the edges, just like the pictures in the photo albums. They had laughed, and joked, and bickered like it was serious. They had gossiped about the dark sides, teenage stupidity taking over. They had spent many evenings together, looking at the stars, or reading poetry, sometimes snuggling into each other’s sides and sleeping together when they couldn’t be bothered to drag themselves to their separate rooms.

Logan still had something from him. A rose, a single one. It was from the Imagination, and Roman had promised him it would never wilt, not in the rain, not without care, not in a storm, never. Even so, Logan took pride in tending to it every day, watering it and talking to it as if he were on a spa session. It kept him going. It reminded him of home.

—————————————————————

_Black mascara streamed down the prince’s face, his fists clenched, his lip faintly bloody from biting it so much._

_“Roman, don’t leave us.” Patton had begged, literally on his knees._

_Logan knew the moral side couldn’t even see the dramatic side through his glasses, but yet he was so desperate..._

_“C’mon Roman, don’t do this.” There was a strain in Virgil’s voice that Patton’s was too wobbly to convey. His throat shook as he spoke the words, and his eyes seemed to be becoming a little glassy and wet._

_Roman’s eyes weren’t anything like those of the others. His eyes were fires, and the tears that leaked from them were like sparks, ready to explode into the night. He looked at Logan._

_Logan looked back at him, even gaze stone cold._

_He should’ve cried, or begged, or yelled, or felt even the slightest tinge of emotion, but he couldn’t. Because the fire in Roman’s eyes could not be stopped. It would rampage through the Mindscape, sizzling trees and cities and sides. The prince knew what he wanted, and Logan couldn’t change that.  
_

_As the two other sides continued to grovel, Logan sunk out, Roman’s eyes piercing his skin._

_—————————————————————_

Roman’s room was on static mode. Nobody had gone near it for what felt like years, and it remained exactly as the royal had left it: bed sheets tousled, makeup bottles left open, closet door ajar, mirror hanging at a jaunty angle which made Logan cringe every time he saw it through the partially opened red door.

He wondered if Roman’s new room was anything like this. If he had a new person with whom he gossiped and star-gazed and cuddled up to at night. He wondered if Roman had ever moved on from his old family.

A sick and twisted part of him hoped not.

But he couldn’t avoid the invisible smirk the prince had after filming a video these days. The way he admired his nails (done by Janus, apparently) and flicked his tousled hair. The way he regarded the light sides with such a burning contempt. He knew what it all meant. Roman deserved all of this, deserved to get this revenge, and yet Logan still felt slightly sick whenever the former light side rose up, smirk almost seductively malicious.

—————————————————————

_The dark side of the Mindscape was sparsely lit, but surprisingly homely. Not at all like the treacherous prison that Virgil often spoke of, quickly followed by a shudder.  
_

_“Logan?”_

_The side in question spun around to see the one and only. The prince himself. The one who he had ventured down here for. Except he was starting to regret his decision._

_Roman regarded him almost cautiously, as if the logical side was carrying a knife and intended to hurt him with it. Then, the realisation set in._

_“No.”_

_“But–”_

_“Get out.”_

_“Patton hasn’t made a pun in weeks–”_

_“What do you care? You never even liked them!”_

_“I–”_

_And before he knew it, he was sitting in the light side common rooms, gasping for breath, looking like he just walked through a hurricane._

_—————————————————————_

He was right. Logan had never liked Patton’s puns: he had always found them stupid and unnecessary. But it had always been the one constant thing he could rely on. Of course he was making them again now, but at the time he barely uttered a word.

It shook the logical side to the core.

Everything had changed, everyone was different. And it was his fault. But also their faults. The supposed “light” sides were the ones who made him leave, who pushed him out, who made him give up– 

And karma certainly collected its debt.


	2. Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s ✨Logan Angst Time✨

Light was beginning to creep through the blinds, shining on the piles of books and clothes left in a state of disarray on the floor. Logan sighed, heaving himself up from his bed. Tiredness echoed through his bones. He’d woken up at one in the morning, sweating heavily. He hadn’t wanted to disturb Patton, so he’d stayed in his room, and sure enough, his mind had started spewing up past memories. He felt like crawling right back into bed, but what choice did he have? He was Logic, after all.

—————————————————————

_He could still feel the burn of Roman’s furious gaze._

_The logical side had been sitting in his room for exactly eight-five minutes and thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three... nevermind. What truly concerned him was the fact that all the screeching from the other light sides hadn’t calmed down in over an hour. He couldn’t hear any of what they were saying, but he could tell that Virgil was furious and Patton was still crying._

_It felt like a punch in the gut._

_Maybe, if he went down there, he could fix this. Everything would go back to normal (and it didn’t matter whether he, Logic, liked it, if it mended everything) and Roman would smile again. But he couldn’t bring himself to look into those fiery eyes again._

_God, he was selfish._

—————————————————————

The prince’s absence felt like a hole in a canvas. A huge, gaping hole, which made the painting incomplete. It had made somebody else’s painting whole though, and the light sides all knew it. Light. They were supposed to be kind, and free, and positive. They shouldn’t be feeling this way. They shouldn’t have pushed Roman to point of leaving them. Any sorrow they were feeling was _their_ fault, they deserved it.

Logan had never felt more self-hatred in his life.

—————————————————————

_“Logie, you won’t guess what I found!”_

_Logan smiled fondly. “Enlighten me, Roman.”_

_Roman thrusted his hands out, revealing a light blue frog. It croaked loudly upon seeing Logan’s face._

_“I’m gonna give it to Patton.”  
_

_“Okay.”  
_

_Logan watched in awe as his boyfr– best friend bounded off into the hallway. God, how much he wanted it to be boyfriend. He could only pray he would get his wish._

_—————————————————————_

Logan still remembered the feel of Roman’s lips on his, the happiness he’d felt blossoming through him, then the fall when Roman had said those stupid four words.

“We’re just friends, right?”

Logan obviously hadn’t told him how he really felt, and he couldn’t help but feel the dark pit in his stomach grow every time he saw the completely oblivious prince.

Maybe that was why he’d taken Roman’s absence so hard. Maybe that’s why he was beating himself up about this. Maybe it wasn’t the others’ fault, only his.

Maybe he had been wrong this whole time.


End file.
